disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Shere Khan
Shere Khan is de belangrijkste slechterik uit Jungle Boek (1967) en Jungle Boek 2 (2003). Shere Khan is een krachtige en sterke Bengaalse tijger. Hij had nooit enige minachting voor zijn slachtoffers. De reputatie van de tijger was zo groot, dat hij zich enkel liet zien aan de andere bewoners van de jungle om ze te intimideren. De enige angsten die tijger heeft, is het geweer van de mensen en het vuur. Achtergrond Als welp was Shere Khan bevriend, met Bagheera, Baloe, Kaa, Hathi en zelfs Louie. Al was de tijger nogal egoïstisch en eigenwijs, wat vaak toe leidde dat zijn vrienden hem uit de problemen moesten halen. Op een gegeven moment werd hij een gevreesd door alle dieren van de jungle, wat ervoor zorgde dat Shere Khan al zijn vrienden verloor, die vanaf dat moment zijn vijanden werden. Persoonlijkheid Shere Khan treedt op als de fysieke belichaming van kalmte en kracht. Hij heeft een sterk gevoel van trots en elegantie. De tijger wordt gezien als een soort niet genoemde heerser van de jungles van India. Shere Khan is zich bewust van deze reputatie, vanwege het feit dat hij er vaak gebruik van maakt. Alle bewoners van de jungle vrezen Shere Khan, om reden die meer dan duidelijk zijn: zijn enorme kracht en zijn dreigende uitdrukking. De enige momenten waarop hij andere emoties toont is, wanneer hij zijn medebewoners ondervraagd hierbij spreekt hij met een zachte stem, in combinatie met een wrede neerbuigende glimlach, dit terwijl hij de emoties van zijn slachtoffers kwelt, totdat Shere Khan zijn slachtoffers vermoord. Shere Khan haat de mensen, en zweert elke mens te doden, die een voet in de jungle durft zetten. Er wordt vermoed dat Shere Khan, de mens ziet als een meedogenloos en zielloos schepsel, dat alles vernietigd dat op zijn pad komt. Hij gebruikt zijn narcistische kant en zijn recht om rechtvaardigheid te spreken over al zijn handelingen. Volgens de zwarte panter Bagheera, haat Shere Khan mensen die wraak kunnen nemen met zowel het geweer als het vuur en mensen die betrokken zijn om zulke haat op te richten. De angst voor vuur die de tijger heeft is meer dominant dan zijn angst voor geweren. Zijn angst voor vuur zorgt er onmiddellijk voor dat hij letterlijk "verlamd is van angst" en leidt ertoe dat het dier onmiddellijk panikeert. Met zo'n boosheid en woede, kan de houding van de tijger die normaal somber en een rustige houding heeft, veranderen in moorddadige en bloeddorstige houding, zoals gezien is bij zijn eerste confrontatie met Mowgli. In Jungle Boek, zien we dat Shere Khan zowel Mowgli en ieder ander dier dat de jongen beschermd probeert te vermoorden en dit zonder enige aarzeling. In Jungle Boek 2 is Shere Khan zijn persoonlijkheid, donkerder dan zijn persoonlijkheid was in de eerste film. In tegenstelling tot Jungle Boek zijn de beleefde manieren en monologen van Shere Khan een zeldzaamheid geworden. Al zijn bitterheid en zijn haat tegen Mowgli drijft het dier tot een diepe waanzin, dat er voor zorgt dat Shere Khan, gemakkelijker aanvalt. De tijger is ook veel wilder in deze film dan hij was in The Jungle Book. Hij gromt, brult veel meer en verliest zijn geduld veel sneller dan voorheen. Verschijningen ''Jungle Boek thumb|left|224px|Shere Khan in ''[[Jungle Boek]] Op een van zijn vele wandelingen in de jungle komt de zwarte panter Bagheera, een weeskind tegen, in een mand in een verwoeste kano. Bagheera neemt de mand mee, naar een wolvenhol, waar hij het bundeltje leven afzet, vervolgens aanvaarden de wolven het kind dat later de naam Mowgli krijgt als één der hunne. Jaren later komt Shere Khan de tijger te weten dat er een mens in de jungle is en gaat opzoek naar Mowgli om hem te vermoorden. Het verhaal dat Shere Khan terug is in het deel van de jungle waar de wolven leven verspreid zich snel, en de wolven verzamelen zich om het lot van de jongen te bespreken. Er wordt vervolgens besloten, dat de jungle niet langer veilig is voor Mowgli en dat hij moet terugkeren naar de mensen, voor zijn eigen veiligheid. Kort daarop bied Bagheera aan om de jongen te begeleiden, en de reis begint. We zien de tijger voor het eerst als hij, aan het jagen is op een hinde. Zijn jacht wordt echter verstoord door Kolonel Hathi en zijn troep, de hinde vlucht, tot grootte ergernis van de tijger. Nadat Bagheera de kudde olifanten heeft doen stoppen, luistert Shere Khan hun gesprek af, en komt zo te weten, dat Mowgli is weggelopen en doelloos in de jungle rondzwerft, dit omdat de jongen in de jungle wilt blijven. Zonder de bescherming van Bagheera is Mowgli nu een gemakkelijke prooi. Vervolgens start Shere Khan zijn eigen jacht op Mowgli. Na een tijdje zoeken hoort de tijger Kaa een slachtoffer (Mowgli) verleiden, Khan vindt dit verdacht. Hij pakt de staart van de python en trekt eraan, zodat Kaa naar beneden komt, vervolgens vraagt Shere Khan aan de slang of hij iets weet van Mowgli. Kaa beantwoord de vragen van Khan maar behandeld de tijger vreemd, Kaa tracht zelfs het dier te hypnotiseren. Na al de vragen van de tijger te hebben beantwoord, vraagt Shere Khan, aan Kaa om te helpen zoeken naar Mowgli, Kaa gaat hiermee akkoord en vervolgens neemt de tijger afscheid en vertrekt. De wandelingen van Shere Khan door de jungle leiden er uiteindelijk toe, dat de tijger terecht komt in een verlaten deel van de jungle, waar de tijger een groepje gieren hoort zingen. Na een kort onderzoek vindt Khan, Mowgli en benaderd het groepje rustig. De tijger is onder de indruk van de moet van Mowgli (omdat Mowgli niet onmiddellijk vluchtte bij het zien van het dier) geeft het dier de jongen tien seconden om weg te lopen. De tijger ergert zich vervolgens meer en meer aan het feit, dat Mowgli niet wegrent en springt vervolgens naar Mowgli om hem te vermoorden. Baloe komt aangelopen en grijpt net op tijd de staart van de tijger en weet zo te voorkomen dat Khan, Mowgli dood. Terwijl Shere Khan en Baloe aan het worstelen zijn, wordt Mowgli weggedragen door de gieren en brengen de jongen in veiligheid. Shere Khan wordt vervolgens woedend en slaagt Baloe buiten westen. De gieren leiden Shere Khan af terwijl Mowgli een brandende tak aan Khan zij staart bind. Als de tijger te weten komt dat er een brandde taak aan zijn staart hangt, slaagt Shere Khan volledig in paniek en probeert de brand nog te doven, maar dit mislukt waardoor hij het verlaten deel van de jungle met de brandde tak aan zijn staart ontvlucht en sterk vernederd wordt. ''Jungle Boek 2 thumb|left|190px|Shere Khan in "Jungle Boek 2 In de tweede film is Shere Khan opnieuw de slechterik. De tijger is sneller te zien in de film, wat niet het geval was in ''Jungle Boek. We zien Khan voor het eerst als hij een dummy versie van Mowgli verpletterd, nadat Baloe deze dummy versie van Mowgli achter lied, gevolgd door Bagheera. Het dier wilt wraak nemen op Mowgli, omdat hij vernederd werd door de jongen en een aantal gieren in de eerste film. Shere Khan reist dan af naar het mensen dorp waar Mowgli woont. Eenmaal in het dorp vindt hij Mowgli niet totdat hij Shanti (een van Mowgli's vrienden) hoort roepen op Mowgli. Khan vindt vervolgens snel het huis van Mowgli en is blij wanneer hij een kans krijgt om wraak te nemen op hem. Shere Khan wordt ongeduldig wanneer Mowgli niet verschijnt. Enkele seconden later verschijnt hij toch, net boven het huis. Kort daarop begint Shanti te schreeuwen, dat er een wild dier in het dorp is. Vervolgens reageert de rest van het dorp bij het zien van Shere Khan en jagen het dier op, in plaats van Baloe (die Mowgli bezoekt en hem meeneemt naar de jungle). Shere Khan wordt vervolgens aangevallen door de dorpelingen en hun fakkels, maar hebben geen macht over hem. Shere Khan vlucht vervolgens woedend het dorp uit en trekt de jungle weer in, maar is dolblij omdat hij weet dat Mowgli terug in de jungle is. Hij ontmoet Kaa achteraf, die Mowgli had gezien. Al had Kaa eerst gesuggereerd, dat hij niet wist waar Mowgli was, maar de tijger wist wel beter en zette de python onder druk, hoewel Kaa de waarheid sprak. Uit angst verteld Kaa, dat Khan moet zoeken in het moeras. Wanneer Shere Khan arriveerde bleek, dat Mowgli nergens te vinden is in het moeras, uit woede spat hij water op een zegt "That snake lied to me!" We zien de gieren vervolgens terug samen met hun nieuwste lid Lucky. Ze voelen zich ongemakkelijk als hun nieuwste lid de tijger begint te bespotten. Na een paar "grappen" zorgt Khan er met een truck voor dat Lucky hem verteld waar Mowgli zich op het moment schuilhoud. Voordat de tijger vertrekt om zijn zoektocht verder te zetten, valt hij Lucky aan als wraak voor de hinder die de gier veroorzaakt heeft, en dood Lucky vermoedelijk. Later vindt hij Shanti en Ranjan en drijft de twee in het nauw. Kort daarop verschijnt Mowgli en confronteert de tijger. Kort daarop rent Mowgli weg, met Shere Khan op zijn hielen. De tijger volgt hem naar een oude tempel, die te midden staat van een lava meer. Baloe, Shanti en Mowgli beginnen dan de slaan op oude gongs die in de tempel staan, en weten zo Shere Khan te verwarren, een van de gongs valt en zorgt ervoor dat Shanti terug in het zicht komt van Shere Khan. De tijger zegt vervolgens, dat hij Shanti zou vermoorden, als Mowgli niet te voorschijn komt. Snel daarna komt de jongen te voorschijn. De twee vrienden springen dan op een oud tijger stambeeld, die recht boven een put lava staat met Shere Khan vlak achter hen. Voor dat het dier het tweetal kan afmaken, valt het hoofd van het stambeeld in de lava put, Baloe slaagt erin om Shanti en Mowgli te redden, terwijl Khan in de lava put valt. Shere Khan land op een uitstekende rots en wordt gevangen gehouden, door het hoofd van het tijger stambeeld. We zien vervolgens dat Lucky de gier die Shere Khan had aangevallen, nog leeft naar de tijger vliegt en hem begint te plagen, tot Shere Khan's grote ergernis. TaleSpin *De dieren leven in een stad Cape Suzette genaamd. *Shere Khan is in deze serie een zakenman en een anti-held. *Serie van 1990-1991. *De dieren dragen allemaal kleren. Jungle welpen *We zien Shere Khan terug als welp. *We komen te weten dat Shere Khan oorspronkelijk bevriend was, met Bagheera, Baloe, Hathi en vele andere dieren. *Shere Khan was eigenwijs en meer een pestkop in de serie, dan een gevaarlijk roofdier. *Hij beleefde vele avonturen met zijn vrienden. *Serie van 1996-1998. *Khan was oudste van de welpen. Live-action verschijningen Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book *Film uit 1994. *De dieren praten niet in deze film. *Shere Khan wordt aangeduid als "The jungle's royal keeper" en als "King of the tigers". The Jungle Book Mowgl's story *film uit 1998. *Hervertelling van het oorspronkelijke verhaal. The Jungle Book (2016) *Shere Khan wordt ingesproken door Idris Eba. *Shere Khan is blind aan een oog, en heeft littekens door toedoen van vuur. *De film is nu verkrijgbaar op DVD. Trivia *Het woord "Shere" wordt vertaald als "tijger" of "leeuw" in het Perzisch, Hindi en Punjabi. Terwijl "Khan" als "Koning" of "militaire leider" wordt vertaald. Dat wilt dus zeggen dat "Shere Khan", Tijger Koning betekend. *Shere Khan lijkt het enige personage in de film te zijn, die immuun is voor Kaa zijn hypnose kracht. *In Jungle Boek 2 weet Shere Khan Mowgli's naam. Het is niet bekend hoe de tijger dit geleerd heeft. Al wordt vermoed dat hij de naam Mowgli geleerd heeft toen Baloe, de jongen zijn naam riep in vecht scène aan het einde van Jungle Boek. Universum ar:شرخان en:Shere Khan es:Shere Khan fi:Shere Khan fr:Shere Khan it:Shere Khan pl:Shere Khan pt-br:Shere Khan ru:Шер-Хан sv:Shere Khan Categorie:Jungle Boek personages Categorie:Jungle Boek 2 personages Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Tijgers